


Kiss me hello

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, all the luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: The shameless, cuddly fluff fic I promised last week. Here it is.





	Kiss me hello

**Author's Note:**

> As always: written at nightshift, on phone, no beta... have fun?

It was cold, dark and Barricade was nervous. His shoulder wings twitched agitated as he scanned his surroundings again. Wondering if he was just early or the other simply too late. Checking his chronometer for what must have been the hundredth time, he realized that his rendezvous was still in time. But just another two minutes and he was allowed to officially be unnerved. 

And then there was the far away sound of an powerful engine. Turning towards the sound he could make out a car, no, another cybertronian approaching thru the desert. Checking the other's ID he could tell that this was the mech he was waiting for. 

It took the black and yellow Camaro another minute until it finally arrived at their usual meeting point. Without wasting any time he transformed mid drive, using his momentum to tackle the black and white interrogator to the ground and effectively pinning him there. 

They looked each other in the optics for another click, Decepticon reds melting into the Autobot blues, the scout’s frame still hot from the drive. Then they leaned into one another, lips interlocking into a slow and sensual kiss.   
“I missed you” Bumblebee whispered breathless against Barricade’s lips, before he sucked the Mustang’s lower lip playfully into his mouth, lightly biting down on it. 

“Hmm, I can tell” the Decepticon countered, freeing himself from the others mouth, burring his face in Bumblebee’s neck, taking a deep invent. “You smell so damn good” Barricade breathed, hands working the other’s frame. 

“Like what?” The scout wanted to know, mirroring his lover's touches. Feeling how the frame beneath his started to heat up as well. Too much time has passed since they were able to meet like this. He always hated the wait. 

“Like... being alive”


End file.
